Machiavelique
by kaneda26
Summary: La vie trépidante de Kurama et Hiei! One-shot débile et un peu cru. Mais bon, un vrai plaisir à écrire. Et peut-etre à lire aussi?


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : YuYu Hakusho

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Couple : Hum... Kurama et Hiei, comme d'hab.

Note : Encore une fic qui traînait sur mon ordi et que j'étais persuadé d'avoir posté ! Ah, la vieillesse, c'est terrible... Enfin, un truc complètement barré, un zeste plein de sous-entendus ... bref, voilà quoi, et avec un Kurama que j'apprécie particulièrement !

**-----**

**Machiavélique**

**-----**

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je le savais, bordel!

Et même si Yusuke est un ami, j'ai une furieuse envie de le tuer.

Et je pourrais le faire sans même laisser une seul trace! Mes plantes carnivores sont très... carnivores justement.

Je suis presque sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Presque.

Oh, bon dieu, ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres! Je vais le tuer. Et après, je tue Kuwabara qui est en train de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Les enfoirés! Je les hais, je les hais, je les hais!

Ils sont maintenant en train de s'étrangler de rire. Je sens mon côté yohko qui se manifeste. Hum, mes yeux ont du tourner au doré.

Ils avalent leur rire et palissent. Ils flippent un peu et ils ont raison de flipper. Je suis foutrement énervé!

Et aussi monstrueusement en manque!

Merde! Trois semaines sans Hiei parce qu'il se tapait une mission sous couverture, infiltrant un repère de yohkais.

Trois semaines! Et la première chose que ces deux idiots font quand il revient enfin, c'est de le faire tellement boire qu'il est maintenant incapable d'articuler deux syllabes.

Même son habituel « hn » se transforme en un « nn » qui n'a plus du tout la même intonation.

Sympa les mecs! Bon sang, je vais les tuer! Et tellement lentement qu'ils vont me supplier d'accélérer.

Les yeux rouges fixent un point qui pourrait se trouver dans l'espace intersidéral que ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Et pour couronner le tout, il est étendu sur le sol. Quelques minutes après que Yusuke et Kuwabara soient partis, il a ôté ses bottes, son manteau, son débardeur, se plaignant de la chaleur.

Tu m'étonnes qu'il fait chaud avec deux bouteilles de saké dans le corps!

D'ailleurs, il n'a pas que lui qui a chaud. Moi aussi, et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'alcool.

Mais bon dieu, je suis aussi en colère contre lui! Le voir comme ça me met en rage.

Pas de méprise, hein?

J'adore l'avoir allongé sur le sol, le lit, le bureau, la table de la cuisine, à moitié nu. J'a-do-re.

Mais pas quand ses yeux papillonnent et qu'il est tellement saoul qu'une troupe de yohkais débarquant dans notre salon ne le dérangerait pas.

« Tu viens te coucher, bébé. »

Il déteste que je l'appelle comme ça. D'habitude, ses yeux se ferment et il grogne.

Là, il s'en fout complètement.

Bordel de bordel de merde! Oui, je deviens vulgaire quand je suis énervé. Ou quand je suis sexuellement frustré.

Et là, je suis les deux!

Les yeux de Hiei se ferment. Il va s'endormir.

Oh ça, hors de question. Ne me fais pas ça, Hiei. Ne me fais pas ça ou tu vas le regretter.

« Hiei! Debout! Bouges ton cul vers le lit! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement. Il tourne la tête lentement vers moi.

« Nn »

Ok, je suis bon en traduction. Mais pas à ce point!

« Hiei, bouges ce joli petit cul qui est le tien vers le lit que j'en profite! »

Ho ho, ses yeux s'éclairent un petit peu.

Mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à le porter vers la chambre.

Oups, qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Il est en train de déboucler une de ses ceintures, lentement. Woaw... Ses yeux sont posés sur moi.

Cette fois-ci, ils sont clairement éclairé par le désir.

Merci mon dieu, je vais enfin avoir ce que je veux!

Une de ses mains remonte sensuellement le long de son torse.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui dans la seconde mais je résiste parce que... woaw, c'est pas souvent que Hiei est si... diaboliquement sexy.

Je veux dire, il l'est naturellement. C'est une bombe sexuelle seulement, il ne s'en rend pas compte.

Mais tous ses gestes sont une incitation à la débauche.

Hum, pour être franc avec moi-même, même quand il ne bouge pas, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

Je me demande si mon côté yohko n'a pas un peu trop d'emprise sur moi.

Il lèche ses doigts et descend ensuite vers un de ses mamelons pour le caresser et le pincer légèrement.

Ok, qui a dit que j'étais le mec le plus patient de l'équipe? Celui qui réfléchit avant d'agir?

Parce que je suis en train de penser à me jeter sur lui, à remplacer sa main avec ma bouche et je me rends compte que c'est ce que je suis déjà en train de faire.

Hiei passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, les agrippent.

Il gémit alors que je lèche, que j'embrasse sa poitrine.

Il gémit... fortement. Ca, c'est inhabituel. Hiei fait preuve de retenue dans ces circonstances, il se mord les lèvres. Ca le gène et ce que j'adore faire, c'est le pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de faire autrement que de crier de plaisir.

J'adore le rendre fou.

Mais pour être honnête, j'ai envie de me venger de lui ce soir pour avoir été aussi obtus!

Bon sang, on ne s'enivre pas comme ça alors qu'on a un amant qui est sexuellement aussi chargé qu'une bombe atomique prête à exploser!

Oh, oui, je vais me venger. Je vais le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le prendre.

Mon côté yohko a définitivement pris le contrôle. Qui aurait cru que je pouvais être aussi sadique?

Je finis de lui ôter son pantalon. Rien en dessous. J'ai gagné le gros lot! Whahaha!

Il est déjà dur. Je caresse son ventre, lèche son nombril, descend sans toucher son sexe et pose plein de baisers mouillés à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Ca y'est, les gémissement augmentent en intensité. C'est si bon de l'entendre! C'est si bon que je suis obligé de me retenir de ne pas le prendre tout suite violemment.

Hé! C'est moi qui suis sensé le rendre fou, pas l'inverse!

Oh, sa voix. Il n'a jamais crié comme ça. Je pense que le saké a peut-être eu du bon, il a perdu toute inhibition.

Mais mon dieu, s'il continue à gémir de cette façon, je vais venir trop tôt.

Et ça, c'est hors de question.

Je remonte vers son visage et je pose de très légers baisers sur son visage pour le calmer -et me calmer aussi.

« Lit, murmure-t-il. Portes-moi! Je te veux. Vite. Très vite.»

J'obéis dans la seconde.

C'est rare que Hiei initie nos rapports. Rare? Ce n'est jamais arrivé! Croyez-le ou non, Hiei est un grand timide.

Il ne me repousse jamais mais il ne prend pas non plus les devants. Hum, je sens que cette nuit va être vraiment inoubliable.

Je cours, je vole jusqu'à la chambre, je le pose sur le lit. Un peu trop brusquement peut-être.

Finalement, Yusuke et Kuwabara m'ont peut-être rendu service. Tiens, j'en perd même mon envie de les massacrer.

Je me déshabille rapidement, faisant voler mes habits aux quatre coins de la chambre et...

« Zzzzz.... »

NON! Nnnnnoooooonnnnnn!!! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Est-ce que j'aurais un mauvais karma dû à une vie antérieure?

Heu... Vu tous les crimes que j'ai commis en tant que yohko, je devrais pas me poser cette question.

Mais me priver de Hiei, de mon petit démon de feu, c'est cruel, c'est inhumain, c'est monstrueux.

Et je vais vraiment buter ces putains d'enfoirés de Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« Hiei! Hiei!

-Nn. S'meil.

-Non, Hiei, tu n'as pas sommeil, bordel! Ouvre les yeux! »

Il se tourne sur le côté et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Et la grande nuit de sexe post-mission? La débauche sexuelle jusqu'au petit matin? Oubliée? Volatilisée?

HORS DE QUESTION!

Je suis un yohko, bon sang! Et Hiei le sait!

Et j'ai des besoins considérables. Et Hiei le sait aussi!

Je sors de la chambre le temps de récupérer deux trois trucs.

C'est super bas ce que je me prépare à faire. Et il va m'en vouloir à mort.

Mais je le maintiens, c'est entièrement de SA faute!

« K'rama?

-Oui, trésor.

-Mal à la tête. »

Je prends un ton de gentille infirmière.

« Je sais, trésor. Tiens, avale ça... Ca va te faire du bien. »

Et à moi aussi.

Il vient à peine d'avaler la graine que ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il me fixe et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

Et il se jette sur mes lèvres pour les dévorer de baisers!

Efficace cette plante. J'aurais du y penser il y a des années au lieu de perdre je ne sais combien de temps à lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais.

Non, sérieux, ça m'a pris un temps fou.

Il est en train de lécher le lobe de mon oreille et il me murmure des mots qui sont bien loin de son vocabulaire habituel.

Waow! Ca, c'est... C'est... Woaw! S'il veut que je fasse tout ça, ça va nous prendre la nuit.

Bah, c'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose de prévu!

-----

« Kurama?

-Mmm...

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis tout collant et pourquoi je sens le chocolat, la chantilly et ... la glace à la vanille apparemment?

-Heu... Tu ne te rappelles pas? »

Il me regarde, rougit, rougit encore. Et encore plus Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle teinte de rouge existait.

« Tu avais un peu bu... »

Là, il baisse les yeux rapidement. C'est trop tordant de le voir. Je parie qu'il est en train de repasser dans son esprit tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a dit. Et autant vous le dire, c'était au moins mille fois plus pervers que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Mais Hiei est trop sexy quand il dit des choses coquines que je suis tout prêt à satisfaire.

Là, je le vois fermer les yeux, les rouvrir, les fermer à nouveau. Arrêt sur image. Il doit se remémorer un événement bien précis. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas... Ou alors peut-être... Enfin, avec tous les trucs excitants, y'a que l'embarras du choix.

Mais c'est un grognement rauque qui me parvient.

« KI-TSU!

-Oui trésor?

-Tu as... Tu as...

-Oui. Mais c'est toi qui me l'as demandé, tu te rappelles. Et tu as apprécié un max. Je sais, je sais, tu n'aimes pas qu'on gaspille la nourriture. Mais c'était pas vraiment du gaspillage...

-Je parle pas de ça! »

Il est redevenu tout rouge.

« De quoi alors?

-Fais pas l'innocent! Tu m'as filé une de tes plantes! »

Je prends mon air le plus enjôleur, le plus rassurant, le plus « voyons, je ne te ferais jamais ça, regarde-moi dans les yeux, tu crois qu'un aussi joli minois pourrait mentir ».

Il me retourne un regard méfiant qui signifie « on me le fait pas à moi, je sais que tu caches quelque chose, stupide kitsuné, et arrête de mettre des étoiles dans tes yeux ».

« Trésor, tu avais mal à la tête, je t'ai donné un médicament, c'est tout.

-Et ton prétendu médicament aurait pas un rapport avec le fait que j'ai... que j'ai... que nous... »

Et une tomate bien mûre, une!

« Hiei, il est tout à fait naturel d'avoir des envies, des fantasmes, c'est normal. Et l'alcool aura eu tendance à faire tomber tes inhibitions, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. »

Rien de mal, que du bon pour être exact mais je ne vais pas préciser ce point-ci, je suis en train de prendre mon meilleur ton de psy pour faire passer la pilule.

« Je... Je... Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de fantasme!

-Ah non?

-Non!

-Peut-être pas consciemment, certes. Mais réfléchis-y, qu'est-ce que tu aimes plus que tout dans la vie?

-Me battre.

-Après ça.

-Me battre et gagner.

-Bon, oublie un peu les combats pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes vraiment?

-... Heu... manger?

-Exactement! En ensuite?

-... Dormir?

-Non! Quelque chose que tu aimes!

-Ah, je sais, mon sabre! »

Retenez-moi, je vais le tuer!

« MOI! Tu m'aimes, moi!

-Ah bon? Si tu le dis. »

Quel espèce de petit nabot mal embouché!

« Hiei, il me semblait pourtant bien t'avoir expliqué le fonctionnement des relations amoureuses dans le ningenkai, non?

-Heu... Le truc qu'on doit coucher ensemble parce qu'on est ensemble, c'est ça?

-Non, c'est pas ça! On ne « doit » pas coucher ensemble parce qu'on est ensemble! On couche ensemble parce qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre!

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça. »

Ca vaut bien la peine que je me décarcasse à lui expliquer des choses, tiens! Enfin, passons, c'est pas comme si il était capable d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments. Mais je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi.

« Ca veut dire quoi déjà, amoureux? »

Retenez-moi! Retenez-moi, bordel! Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi ignare?

« Hiei, je t'ai expliqué dix mille fois!

-Hn. Mais à chaque fois, c'est tellement chiant que je décroche au bout de trois mots. »

C'était bien la peine que je m'ennuie à lui raconter des conneries à l'eau de rose pour... heu, je veux dire, que je m'ennuie à lui expliquer le côté merveilleux, magique et tout le tralala de l'amour.

Là, je commence à avoir un sérieux doute. Hiei sait-il seulement ce qu'il fait avec moi?

« Hiei, tu sais ce que tu fais avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-Hiei?

-Tu peux répéter la question? »

Oh bon dieu! Je crois que je vais finir par oublier complètement cette magnifique nuit pour ne me rappeler que cette matinée pourrie! Quoique... comment oublier quand Hiei a... et que je l'ai...

« Ah, je me rappelle maintenant ! s'écrie-t-il. »

Super! Il comprend vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps!

« Je suis avec toi parce que tu m'as dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. Même si j'ai pas vraiment compris le truc d'être amoureux mais bon si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai. »

Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi naïf, d'aussi confiant? La confiance qu'il m'accorde est tellement pure que ça me tirerait bien une petite larme si seulement je n'en avais pas usé et abusé jusqu'à la corde.

Mais en même temps, comment faire autrement avec un mec qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'un grille-pain?

Et puis, jusque là, Hiei ne s'est pas plaint que je sache. Je crois même pouvoir dire qu'il a plutôt dit des trucs du genre 'encore, encore' et 'oh mon dieu, Kitsu' et aussi des onomatopées assez incompréhensibles mais qui signifiaient clairement qu'il appréciait.

« C'est bien trésor, donc tout est réglé, non?

-...

-N'est-ce pas? »

Il devient rosé, puis rouge. Ok, tout n'est pas réglé. Apparemment, il a encore un peu de mal avec certaines pratiques.

« Ce n'était pas moi.

-Comment ça?

-C'était pas moi, cette nuit, dit-il lentement. » Je ne comprends pas grand chose. Hiei ne sait pas s'exprimer correctement. La moitié du temps, il dit des idioties parce qu'il ne comprend rien aux ningens et l'autre moitié, il parle ainsi et c'est aussi compliqué à comprendre que le manuel de montage d'un meuble en kit rédigé en coréen.

Dans ces cas-là, je fais comme si de n'était. J'entoure mes bras autour de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr que si! C'était toi et c'était une nuit merveilleuse, Hiei. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Il gigote et je m'aperçois qu'il a encore rougi.

Ok, le poisson est ferré, il ne reste plus qu'à ramener la ligne avec souplesse.

« Hiei, tu as eu du plaisir, non? »

Hochement de tête rapide.

« Alors, il n'y a pas de problème. Et rien ne nous empêche de recommencer si l'envie nous en prend. C'est tout à fait normal, je t'assure. »

Regard perplexe de sa part. En douceur, tout en douceur.

« Il ne s'agit que de varier un peu les plaisirs. Il n'y a vraiment aucun mal là-dedans. Tu as aimé, j'ai aimé. Et on recommencera. »

Il ne dit rien et je prends ça comme un oui. Bon sang, je crois que nos nuits vont devenir de plus en plus inoubliables!

-----

Je suis resté con pendant plusieurs minutes. D'abord, mon cerveau a essayé d'envisager toutes les hypothèses possibles. Un : Hiei avait une poussière dans l'oeil et Botan, en essayant de lui enlever, avait trébucher. Sur ses lèvres, mais oui bien sûr, y'a que dans les mangas qu'on voit ça.

Deux : Hiei était mourant et Botan lui faisait du bouche à bouche. Ce qui expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi les mains de mon mec se baladaient sur les fesses de la guide céleste... Ou alors il était pas vraiment mourant.

Trois : ... Trois? Vite, une troisième hypothèse... Merde, je trouve rien.

Et donc, je me retrouve à les fixer d'un air idiot tout en posant une question à laquelle j'ai déjà la réponse :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux? »

Botan se relève la première, rajustant son kimono.

« Salut Kurama. Bon, je vais y aller moi, tu me diras... »

Elle se penche pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Que j'entends bien évidemment, je suis pas un yohko pour rien.

« ... quand on recommence, c'était vraiment super! Et encore, le mot est faible...»

Elle passe à côté de moi et je n'ai pas le plus petit réflexe! Dingue, non? Elle vient de s'envoyer mon mec et je ne bouge pas. Pour un peu, j'irais même lui tenir la porte tellement je suis incapable d'affronter la situation.

Parce que ce n'est pas possible! Hiei m'aime, il n'aime même que moi. Il n'a jamais été touché que par moi, il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Hiei?

-Oui.

-Hiei?

-Oui.

-Hiei?

-Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça? »

Je ferme la bouche, la réouvre, la referme.

Lui, il me regarde tranquillement tout en resserrant les ceintures de son pantalon.

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je me suis forcément planté. Il y a sûrement une explication plausible.

J'ai peut-être laissé traîner des plantes et ils les auront pris par inadvertance. Sauf que je ne laisse jamais traîner mes affaires, je suis maniaque!

Des extra-terrestres sont peut-être arrivés sur terre et ils ont jeté un stimulant sexuel sur toute la population pour étudier le kamasutra. Y aurait simplement pu s'acheter un bouquin ces cons! Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été atteint d'ailleurs...

Plausible? Ah, oui, c'est vrai que je cherchais une explication plausible. Et ben, c'est mal barré, on dirait.

« Hiei, tu as... tu as... tu tu tu...

-Couché avec elle? demande-t-il d'un air innocent. »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, dit-il.

-Pourquoi? »

Où est-ce que je me suis planté dans l'éducation sentimentale de ce stupide nabot? Parce qu'il me semblait bien avoir abordé le chapitre La fidélité en quatre points. Premier point : Ne pas aller voir ailleurs. Deuxième point : Ne jamais aller voir ailleurs. Troisième point : Se reporter au premier point. Quatrième point : Se reporter aux points un, deux et trois.

Je regarde Hiei et malgré ce qu'il a fait, je n'arrive pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il ne comprends pas.

Néanmoins, il essaye cette fois-ci, je dois au moins lui reconnaître ça.

« Tu as l'air en colère, dit-il. Pourquoi?

-Hiei, on a déjà parlé de ça, non?

-De quoi?

-Du fait qu'on était ensemble.

-Hn. Et?

-Et ça veut dire qu'on ne doit pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu le savais, non?

-J'ai oublié.

-Tu... as... oublié?

-Ben oui, comme t'as dit qu'il y avait pas de mal à réaliser ses fantasmes, je me suis dit que je devrais essayer. Et comme je l'ai jamais fait avec une femme...

-Stop! »

Je crois que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'entendre ça. Pas envie de savoir que c'était super, et que le mot était faible comme l'avait dit Botan.

« ... et ben, c'est pas vraiment différent. Bon si, mais c'est parce que...

-Hiei, stop!

-... Non, parce que d'habitude, c'est toujours toi... tu sais quoi, alors que là...

-Hiei, par pitié, tais-toi! »

Il se tait, me regarde sagement.

Je respire lentement.

« Bon, Hiei, je vais tenter de t'expliquer quelque chose.

-Je suis obligé d'écouter?

-Hiei!

-Ok, j'écoute, dit-il en prenant un air grognon. »

Je m'installe à côté de lui sur le canapé. Et je commence à lui sortir toutes les banalités les plus affligeantes sur la fidélité. Au bout d'une demie-heure de discours, je me tourne vers lui.

« Tu as compris?

-Je crois.

-Donc, tu ne dois pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que...?

-Parce qu'on est ensemble.

-C'est ça. Et on est ensemble parce que...?

-On est amoureux.

-Très bien! Et donc, quand on est amoureux, on peut...?

-Réaliser ses fantasmes, c'est normal.

-Voilà, tu as tout compris. »

Il me jette un regard circonspect.

« Un problème, trésor?

-...

-Dis-moi.

-Ben... C'est juste que... Ben, même si t'as les cheveux longs et tout...

-Oui?

-Ben, c'est pas vraiment pareil... »

Ok, j'ai encore besoin de faire usage de mes talents de traducteur. Ou de flic. Avec un interrogatoire serré, je finirais bien par lui faire dire quelque chose de sensé.

« Quel est le rapport avec mes cheveux?

-Ben, y sont longs aussi.

-Aussi? Pourquoi « aussi »?

-Elle aussi, elle a les cheveux longs.

-Botan?

-Hn.

-Bon, et tu es avec qui? Avec Botan ou avec moi?

-Avec toi... Je crois. Quoiqu'en même temps, comme j'ai couché avec Botan, ça veut peut-être dire que je suis avec elle maintenant?

-Absolument pas! Tu es et tu restes avec moi!

-Si tu le dis. »

Il y a quelque temps, avec ce genre de conversation, je l'aurais amené exactement où je le souhaitais, c'est à dire dans un lit. Mais là, son peu de réaction me glaça. Et j'en étais le seul responsable. Au lieu de cultiver les sentiments dans son coeur, je les avais imposés.

« Mais je comprends toujours pas... »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi?

-Ben, t'as dit qu'on pouvait réaliser ses fantasmes, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Et si mon fantasme, c'est de coucher avec une femme? Parce que même si t'as les cheveux longs, c'est pas du tout pareil. Comment on fait alors? Puisque t'es pas une femme. »

Je reste idiot un long moment.

« Hiei, tu as préféré quoi, coucher avec moi ou avec Botan? Répond franchement. »

Il lui faut à peine une demi-seconde pour réfléchir.

« Avec elle. »

Je n'y crois pas. Avec mes mille ans d'expérience, je suis capable de rendre homo le plus macho des mecs! Et voilà que Hiei se révèle hétéro, pincez-moi je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Quelles techniques secrètes a bien pu utiliser Botan?

Je dois faire une tête d'enterrement parce que Hiei se dépèche de dire:

« Mais c'est bien avec toi aussi. »

Il pose la main sur ma cuisse.

D'habitude, ce genre de geste m'incite à lui sauter dessus dans la seconde qui suit. Mais là, je n'ai pas la moindre réaction.

« Kurama? Kit? Kitsu?

-Hmm.

-Tu fixes le mur depuis dix minutes et tu ne reponds pas.

-Ah, c'est ce qu'on appelle un état de choc, j'imagine. »

C'est pas un choc, c'est un cataclysme sans précédent. Je vais... perdre Hiei. Et tout ça parce que j'ai pas arrêté de lui raconter des salades. Juste parce que j'ai un peu embelli la réalité quelques toutes petites fois?

Bon, j'admets, je lui ai menti comme un arracheur de dents la plupart du temps. Mais vous faîtes quoi, vous, pour avoir dans votre lit le mec le plus canon que vous ayez jamais vu, ce mec que vous avez tellement envie d'avoir et qui ne comprend que dalle en matière de sentiments.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Kurama?

-Comment ça?

-Ben, à propos des fantasmes et tout ça? Je peux continuer à coucher avec Botan ou pas.

-Et bien, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Et puis... ça me blesse tellement ce que tu as fait... »

J'ajoute un peu des trémolos dans ma voix. Hiei panique quand il voit quelqu'un de désemparé.

« Heu... Je comprends pas. »

Il a un air incertain. Et je crois que c'est pile le moment d'en profiter.

« Hiei, en fait... Heu, parfois, le côté physique d'une relation, ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important.

-Ah?

-Oui, ce qui est important, c'est l'amour.

-C'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps, non?

-L'acte physique que nous faisons certes souvent n'est pas tout. Et on peut le faire avec n'importe qui. Mais ce sentiment, ce magnifique sentiment que l'on ressent quand on connaît par coeur la personne et que... »

Je pars sur de grands envolées lyriques qui m'endormiraient en deux secondes chrono mais Hiei m'écoute attentivement cette fois. Ou pas. Parce qu'au bout de cinq minutes, il demande :

« Donc, ça veut dire quoi en résumé?

-Que tu m'aimes, moi et que tu as du désir pour Botan.

-Et?

-Et il faut être avec la personne que l'on aime. Le désir, c'est quelque chose de fugitif, d'éphémère. »

Ephémère, tu parles. Le désir, c'est le désir qui me pousse à agir, à raconter des conneries dignes d'un magazine féminin.

Le désir ne meurt pas, il rend juste un peu plus machiavélique à la longue.

« Hn. Je crois que j'ai compris mais...

-Mais?

-Ben, t'es pas une fille, c'est sûr. Mais est-ce qu'on a le droit de changer ou pas? Parce que c'est toujours toi alors... Enfin... Tu vois, quoi ! »

Ok, je vois, oui. Pas que je sois contre en théorie mais bon, en pratique, j'ai toujours été semé. Et d'abord, Hiei est trop petit pour être le semé, tout le monde sait ça.

« Je vois. Tu veux qu'on inverse les rôles de temps en temps, c'est ça? »

Il acquièsce.

« Et dans ce cas, tu ne coucheras plus avec Botan. Ni avec aucune fille. Ou yokhai. Enfin avec personne. »

Bon, de toutes façons, je vais le laisser essayer. Il verra bien que c'est plus agréable quand c'est moi qui suit aux commandes.

Et puis, quelques sornettes et il comprendra vite. Enfin, si je lui explique longtemps.

« D'accord. On peut essayer maintenant? »

Il s'approche et m'embrasse.

Et bordel, quand on lui raconte un truc, il est pas capable de retenir deux mots de suite mais quand il s'agit de pratique, il retient vraiment plus facilement.

Hé, c'est... C'est pas du jeu ! Tu n'es pas sensé me rendre fou. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. C'est pas juste! Nooonnnn, pas laaaaaà! Si laaaà....

Est-ce qu'on peut me dire pourquoi les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche, c'est « Continue! » et « Oh mon dieu, Hiiieiii! »?

-----

« Hiei, bonjour!

-Hn.

-Eh, je peux avoir un salut correct.

-B'jour. »

Elle sourit et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, si je sais. Je sais qu'elle va me poser des questions parce que les filles sont comme ça. Elles veulent tout savoir.

« Alors? Alors? Ca a marché?

-Hn.

-Hiei, je suis pas doué en traduction.

-Ouais.

-Et?

-Et c'est super bien.

-Et?

-Et ben, ça change.

-Et?

-Et quoi, bordel! Je vais pas t'écrire un bouquin!

-Et « Merci Botan. C'est gentil d'avoir joué la comédie pour réparer ma vie amoureuse qui partait franchement en live à cause d'un yohko complètement malade qui prend son mec pour une poupée gonflable » serait assez approprié.

-Hn. M'ci. Et je suis pas une poupée gonflable! »

C'est vrai quoi. C'est pas parce que je fais semblant de ne pas avoir de sentiments qu'il faut me prendre pour un objet quand même.

« Tu sais, Hiei, je me demande quand même... »

Là, ça va virer discussion de fille.

« Quoi?

-Ben, si tu fais bien de rester avec lui. Est-ce que tu penses seulement qu'il t'aime? Qu'il t'aime vraiment? »

Soudain, je peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je me plie en deux et Botan me regarde, l'air étonné. J'essuie une larme au coin de mon oeil avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais, quand je vois les conneries qu'il se sent obligé de me raconter pour que je reste avec lui, je pense que oui, il m'aime vraiment.

-Dans ce cas. Et toi? Tu l'aimes?

-Qui sait... »

-----

FIN

C'était débile, un peu cru au niveau du vocabulaire mais bon, tant pis, j'avais prévenu! J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt et laissez des reviews.


End file.
